Harlan Ryker
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * * (Formerly) ** |movie = War of the Realms |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Charles Mesure |voice actor = |status = In Custody }}Harlan Ryker was the founder and leader of Cybertek who made deals with HYDRA. Known to Cybertek as the Clairvoyant, Ryker worked on a secret project that would be part of HYDRA's grand plan to bring forth the coming of a new order. He was responsible for saving Nathan Garrett and made him a special asset to HYDRA, giving him access to personal files, psych evaluations, and other classified information. After leaving the Centipede Project under the hands of Nathan Garrett, Ryker continued to read every classified intel that was given to him. He wanted to learn about a fellow agent named Phil Coulson, who was killed by Loki before the battle of New York, and sought to find out the truth of how he came back. When Nathan Garrett's cover was blown during the HYDRA Uprising, Ryker would continue to fulfill his master's plan. However, it wouldn't be long when Garrett betrayed him and assumed the title as leader of HYDRA. He remained locked until he made an encounter with Phil Coulson, in which he was forced to tell him how to shut down what Cybertek did. After Garrett was killed and his own Deathlok soldiers were free from Ryker's control, Ryker was taken into custody by the United States Government and sent to the Raft where he gained the codename Hellinger, hoping to seek revenge on his enemies. Biography Joining HYDRA After founding Cybertek, Harlan Ryker began to work on the Deathlok Program, a secret project which he would build an army of super, cybernetic soldiers. It wouldn't be long when he would he meet Daniel Whitehall, Wolfgang von Strucker, and Nikolaus Geist, who offered him a seat in HYDRA. Ryker accepted their offer and established his own branch within the Cybertek Corporation. Saving Nathan Garrett In 1990, a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Nathan Garrett, the twin brother of Jonathan Garrett, was mortally-wounded during a mission in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. While Nathan was still alive, Ryker found him and arranged for Cybertek to make him into the first Deathlok Soldier. Spying on S.H.I.E.L.D. In order to keep his existence secret, Ryker had to make sure that Garrett would keep the secret. When several of Garrett's officers, including Agent Dan Monroe, began to ask the wrong questions or get too close to the truth during Garrett's "investigations" of Ian Wajler, Ryker arranged Garrett to eliminate them by placing a bomb. One secret Ryker did not know was the truth of the mysterious resurrection of Phil Coulson after the Battle of New York, as that Level 10 file was beyond his or Garrett's own access. In order to learn the truth, Ryker had Garrett arrange for Coulson's capture by Centipede and his interrogations by Edison Po and Raina Flowers and the painful use of a Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine, a device designed to bring out hidden or lost memories, but they were stopped before they could learn the truth. Creating an Army With Nathan Garrett as his right hand agent in HYDRA, Harlan Ryker saved his daughter Rebacca, turning her into a Deathlok Soldier as well. Ryker used his great power to enslave a number of Deathlok Soliders, including those who were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After Project Centipede delivered the latest Deathlok model, Ryker enslaved Michael Collins. Arranging through Ian Wajler the purchase of a Cybertek Prosthetic Leg for Collins through Cybertek, Ryker lured Coulson and his team to Italy. When Skye, a member of Coulson's Team, infiltrated Wajler's Italian mansion, Ryker ordered Wajler to shoot Skye twice in the stomach, forcing Coulson to seek out his own answers about his return in order to save Skye. Learning the Truth Once Coulson and his team had Wajler in their custody onboard the Bus, Ryker ordered Nathan Garrett to help Jonathan Garrett in reclaiming Wajler, but also as way to learn the truth. Ryker was impressed to learn from Nathan that the mysterious miracle that brought Coulson back to life was a drug called GH.325. Nathan Garrett managed to collect a whole handful of these drugs in his bag and arranged for them to be delivered to Ryker. HYDRA Uprising Welcoming Garrett At some point after Grant Douglas Ward, who was known to be a HYDRA sleeper, had freed Nathan Garrett, Ryker met with Garrett and Ward at Barbershop Headquarters, and greeted them respectfully without even shaking either of their hands due to not being touched. He informs the two that the Deathlok Program will continue to go on and in hopes to build a great and glorious future for HYDRA. He then calls in a group of Deathloks of his own that serve under his command. When Ward asked if he was the Clairvoyant, Harlan grinned and told him that he was. Relationships Family *Simon Ryker - Brother *Anna Ryker - Wife *Rebecca Ryker - Daughter *Bryan Ryker - Son Allies *Roxxon Energy Corporation *Cybertek **Ian Wajler *Centipede Project **Raina Flowers Enemies *HYDRA **Nathan Garrett - Ally turned Enemy **Grant Douglas Ward - Ally turned Enemy Powers and Abilities Abilities Harlan was clearly a very gifted surgeon and cybernetics expert, managing not only to successfully create Deathlok cyborgs from corpses, but to use the technology to save and maintain the life of his daughter, something that would be many times more difficult when dealing with a living subject. External Links * Category:Americans Category:Cybertek Leaders Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Males Category:Roxxon Energy Corporation Employees Category:Villains